A Shadow on My Shoulders
by foreversport
Summary: My name is Amber, Amber Diggory that is. What! Cedric didn't have a sister, you probably are thinking. Well you're wrong. Most people didn't know know that Ced was my brother. They thought he was the perfect apple of his parents eyes, only child. Well tha
1. Chapter 1

**First Impressions**

_My name is Amber, Amber Diggory that is. What! Cedric didn't have a sister, you probably are thinking. Well you're wrong. Most people didn't know know that Ced was my brother. They thought he was the perfect apple of his parents eyes, only child. Well thats half right. My parents don't tell many people about my school career, I mean the only Slytherin in the whole entire family, well lets just say its the black mark on the otherwise perfect paper. I don't tell many people that Cedric was my brother, something I don't regret. A Slytherin with a Hufflepuff as a brother, come on I'd never hear the end of it. Even now that hes gone I'm glad I didn't tell many people, I mean look at how they treated Cho Chang or Harry Potter. I do feel guilty, but people taking pity on me because of his death isn't my thing.Cedric was my best friend, but if you tell anyone I said that I'll just deny it. Ooo look the Slytherins going soft! My name is Amber Diggory, I'm 16 years old, and when I was 14 my brother died in the Triwizard tournament, at the hands of the Dark Lord, while Harry Potter watched on. I'm not a bad person, just because I'm a Slytherin and I handle my grief in a different way than you. I guess it just takes time, til then I'm content with who I am..._

" I'm gonna be late mum!"

" Oh nonsense Amber, you'll be fine." You rolled your eyes, ever since Cedric passed, your mother had been so over protective that it made you sick. She didn't even let you go to the train by yourself anymore, and she always kept you with her until the conductor made his last calls.

" Hunny i never got why you dyed your nice hair black. I loved it, and it was still dark." You rolled your eyes. It just hurt her because now you didn't look like your brother. You had now black hair layered to your shoulders, with gray eyes just like your brother, and the rest of your family.You just couldn't stand being the same for too long, so one day you just found a spell to turn your hair black. You were going for blonde, but it back fired.

" I'm never gonna get a good seat!" you whined.

"well be good. Your dads sorry he couldn't be here, work you know. Write as often as you can." said your mother. You nodded, and gave he one last hug before you ran onto the train.

" Greeeaaattt. Watch I'm gonna be suck with some Gryffindor who hates my guts." you mumbled as you tried to find the emptiest compartment around. Surprisingly, after about 10 compartments of looking through, you found one that was totally empty.You were pleasently surprised, but took it all the less. All you needed to do now was wait for your friends. Blaise, he was one of your best friends, should been along any minute. Now if Slytherin, as soon as you think of that you think Draco Malfoy. Well you weren't friend friends with him, it was more like oh Amber, you're Blaises' friend right. That was the only conversation you had with that Slytherin Prince. You went and stood by the window, and placed your back beside you ( your trunk had already been loaded).You heard the compartment door slide open, and in stepped 3 Gryffindors, all about your age.

"Come on, everywhere else is full." the girl muttered. The boys that were following her nodded and sat down by the door.

" Hullo." said the girl, you knew her to be Hermione Granger.

" Hi." you muttered.

" I'm Hermione Granger and-"

" I know who you are, and you're Harry Potter, and you're one of the Weasleys."you finished for her.

" Do we know you?" said the Weasley.

" Oh probably not.My dad works with yours, and I've seen you guys around school." you told them. " I'm Amber, by the way."

" Hi." they all said.

" You do look familiar now that I think about it." said Hermione.

" Yah you look like someone I knew." said Harry.

" Oh yah and whose that?" you said, but you already knew the answer to.

"Cedric Diggory." You chuckled to yourself.

" You know I dyed my hair to look different than him." Just then you pulled a flask from your pocket.

"Drink?" you offereed.

"No-no" they all said. You just shrugged and took a swing of your drink.

" Let me guess, you're from Slytherin aren't you." said the Weasley.

" How'd you guess." you said. The redhead blushed.

" We're prefects you know, and we can turn you in." Hermione went on. You took another drink.

" But you won't will you." Hermione fell quiet. You then took out 2 white capsills and put them in your mouth.

" No! You know how bad drugs are for you." said Harry. You eyed them for a second. Then laughed.You pulled out the package from your pocket.

" They're breathmints. Just because I fit the description doesn't mean I am it."

" Sorry, its just you kinda set yourself up for it."

" Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. All Slytherins are bad right? I mean You-Know-Who was in Slytherin. Maybe next time you'll get to know the person, before you stereotype them eh?" Just then the compartment door slid open and Blaise walked in.

" There you are A! Come on we got a compartment no full of...Saints." Blaise looked at th trio.You laughed,

" Don't compliment yoursevles," you told them as you collected your stuff, " You're just like me and him." With that you put your flask away and grabbed your stuff and followed Blaise into a compartment 4 doors away.You saw all your friends had managed to find the compartment ok.

" You'll never gues where I found her." Blaise said, sitting next to Railyn." With Saint Potter and his crew." yOur friends all laughed.

Yah, you should of saw their faces when I offered them alcohol." you said.

" Could you imagine if you offered them a cancer stick?" laughed Mac. You laughed.

"Not like you're never gonna die. They just help it along abit." said Drew. You spent the rest of the way to Hogwarts talking about the upcoming year.You guys had alot of stuff planned, I mean you're only sixteen once right.You then all had to sit through Dumbeldores same old speech. Unlike most Slytherins you quite liked Dumbeldore, maybe it wa because you grew up with Cedric and a bunch of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but you had always looked forward to school. Not that you'd tell anyone. When Dumbeldore finially said tuck in and the students were sorted you could eat.

" Hey Amber." said Mac. " My brother told me a spell to turn pumpkin juice into beer."

"Well what are you waiting for then!" you whispered.He then turned yours aswell as all your friends' into beer. Okay so you drink, and you smoke. It doesn't make you a bad person. Maybe it was a side affect to getting into Slytherin. You remember when you first started to drink in 3rd year, you had been pressured to do it. The group of friends you had weren't how could you put this, like Harry Potter? They had gotten you into enough trouble, but the funny thing was that your parnets had never found out. Only Cedric, and he told you he'd help. You didn't drink as much then. He wanted you to quit. You seem to go through more packs of ciggs now a days.

" Amber, Amber! What the hell are you on right now." said Blaise, as he waved his hand vigorusly in your face.

" Shove it Blaise. I don't do drugs." you told him.

" We know we know." chorused Railyn, Mac, and Drew.You grabbed your goblet and just as you were going to take a drink you notice Harry Potter was staring at you. You smiled, raised your glass to him, and took a long drink.

That night you sat in your room, by the window not able to sleep. Everybody else could mind you, and Pansy snored as loud as a god damn elelphant. You inhaled your smoke and blew, making sure to get the smoke out the opening of the window.

" I really need to get off these things." you told yourself, but it was ironic because as you did this, you just kept smoking.

" It smells like smoke in here." whined Pansy the next morning.

" You're insane Parkinson I don't smell anything." you said, as you brushed your straight black hair.Railyn laughed.

"Nope I don't smell anything." You rolled your eyes, Rai could never keep a straight face.You started to put on your black eyeliner, and then your belt. Compared to your brother you were quite small. You were 5'5 and slender. Your skin was fare and Pansy never let you forget how perfect it was, well at least until you got a zit or something. That rarely ocurred though. As long as Draco wasn't interested you were on her good side. Not that you wanted him or anything.

" What do you got first?" asked Railyn as you both head down to breakfast.

" Uugh Transfiguration with Gryffindor." you groaned. She laughed.As other students went into the Great Hall to eat you two went out the front oak doors. You followed a path alittle way until you saw 3 figures huddled together.

" I hope you aren't doing anything illegal." you sneered, making them all jump.

"Good God A, why do you always do that." muttered Blaised.You shrugged.

" somethin to do I guess." Railyn and you both huddled with the guys and light up.

" Anybody got Transfig first?" asked Mac.

" Yup." you same through smoke," wanna go together?"

" I was thinkin of skippin but I guess I'll go." You laughed. All Mac ever wanted to do was skip. You were surprised he ever passed the previous years.About 20 minutes later you all started going back to the school.

"Ready to hit the books." laughed Mac.

" Oh I'll hit them, doesn't mean I'll open them." you replied. Transfiguration was never your strongest point. You and Mac made it to class just as the bell rang. You both got last pick of seats, right in the middle of the class. Unfortunately Malfoy and his clones got the back seats.

"Welcome to Transfiguration 6th years." said Prof. Mcgonnagal sternly. " Attendance first then we'll get started. Mackenzie Alfred,"

"Here." muttered Mac.

" Julie Bush"

"here."

"Amber Diggory." There was silence. Harry Potter sun around to find your face. You didn't hear her.

Amber Diggory. Amber are you here? Diggory! Pay Attention!" You looked up, staertled.

" Oh uh here." you said. Some people started to laugh, but Harry stared wide eyed at you. You stared back, but couldn't seem to say anything.

What you lookin at Potter? Look like you seen a ghost." Mac sneered. He seemed to go back to reality and turned around.

" Potters look was priceless did you see." laughed Mac. " He really had no idea Cedric was your brother."

" Great now Potters gonna through me a Pity Party, just what I need."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Present?**

As Transfiguration finially came to an end with the sound of a bell, you quickly packed up your things, and left the room. You were in no mood to talk to Potter about feelings. You shuddered at the thought.

" Think I need a smoke." you muttered as you finished putting books in your bag. You left in such a hurry , you still had parchment and your book out.

" Hey! Amber! Wait up!" yelled Harry from a ways behind.You rolled your eyes. Nothing like Saint Potter to come and make things right.

"screw off Potter." said Mac, as soon as he caught up to you.Harry didn't seem to hear him though.

" Can I talk to you?"he asked.

" Its still a free country." you replied, looking straight ahead.He sighed.

" I ment alone."

" This is alone as I'll ever be and besides Mac here doesn't listen. Goes in one ear out the other. Isn't that right Mac?"

"...Sure..."

"Besides to be alone is a state of mind. Even when you're surrounded by people you can feel alone. I'm sure you all people could understand that." You turned and caught his eye.

" we-well I'm really sorry about this. I had no idea he was your brother." You noticed Harry had some trouble saying was, and you could tell he was trying his hardest not to choke up.

" Thanks I guess. Now If you excuse me I've got to go to my next class. C'ya round Harry-Blaise wait up!" You were just lucky you had to go to class. It was just too weird with Harry pitying you.

" What was Potter doing talkin to you?" Blaise asked the minute you caught up to him.

" Oh you know, not a day goes by until he's saved everybodies lives." Blaise snorted. Mac you noticed, just seemed to realize you were no longer back there and started sprinting

"Man, I need to smoke less." he panted

"Like that'll ever happen." Blaise snorted.

The rest of the day went as smooth as it could of gone. Mac kept nagging about skipping the next class, and Harry kept eyeing you and trying to get a word with you. Trying to be nice you never told him to screw off, but by the end of the day it was already getting rather old.

" I can't believe he hasn't given up already." said Drew, at dinner. You all weren't really at dinner, but it was dinner time. You had all managed to get out to have a smoke. One you desperately needed.

" I would of just slugged the kid." said Drew, lighting another smoke.

" Thats where you and I differ my friend."

" Aw Hufflepuffs really turned you soft around the edges hasn't it." said Railyn.

" No it hasn;t. Shut it." You spent longer than you usually did outside that night. You must of had at least a half a pack in the 2 or so hours you spent out there.One by one your friends left to go do homework or sleep or something else you hoped still was legal. Soon only you and Blaise were left outside, and he was getting irritated with waiting for you.

" Just go then. Don't you have that stupid Slug Club to worry about." you snapped.

" Oh come off it. Nothing interesting there. Just a bunch of people with high connections, but I don't see how Longbottom got in, or that Weasel."

" Which one?"

" The girl."

" Did you like her?"

" I'd never date her, and shut your mouth about it, weren't you the one who went outwith Nott."You rolled your eyes. You knew that one was coming.

" Will you ever get new material Zabini?" you laughed.

" I better get that stuff done for Snape or he'll have a field day." Blaise said, standing up." Don't smoke that whole pack.You'll get sick."

" Don't worry. I'll be coming in after this one."

" I have to admit, you smoke too much. You never used to."

" Well I guess I should take that seriously, you of all people telling me I smoke too much. " Blaise snorted, and then made his way back to the castle. It was getting dark and you knew that soon you wouldn't be able to get back in, but you didn't care, you slowly smiked your ciggarette trying to forget about the first day back at Hogwarts.

" Aren't you scared about getting caught?" came a voice. You jumped, and then quickly put your half finished cigarette behind your back.

"haha, don't worry I'm not Hermione or anything." said Harry who seemed to appear out of thin air.

" How'd you get out here?" you said immediately.

" I walked." he said slowly.

" Thats not what I ment." you told him, taking your smoke out from behind your back and inhaling deep."Want one?" you said, offering him one from your pack. He shook his head." Yah thats what I expected." you said.

" Uhh I was wondering how you were doing?" he said.You eyed him for a second, but didn't answer.He looked really uncomfortable but kept talking." You know, I really had no idea whatsoever. I've seen you before but never put two and two together. Now that I think about it, when your hair wasn't dyed black you looked almost exactly like your brother. On the train you gave clues to. I was just being dumb." You blew a puff of smoke in his face.

" Well I've been here forever, lived near Ottery St. Catchpole all my life. I've always been here, but I can see why you never suspected it. Hufflepuff and Slytherin don't normally go hand in hand."

" Yeh, but i can't get over the fact. When he-uh you know, you must of been devisated. Losing someone like that." You threw your ciggarette on the ground and stomped it out. You didn't answer his question. You really didn't see the need. " Well I promised Blaise that one would be the last tonight so if you don't mind Potter, I'll leave you here." You walked alittle way back to the school but then stopped and turned around. "Hey Potter!"you called at him, " Here, looks like you need them more than me." With that you threw him your half full pack of smokes, and then walked all the way back to the comman room without looking back. You woke groggly the next morning to Pansy talking at top speed about how Draco was so great. You almost hit the roof.

" We know! You've told us, I think I know more about him than he does!" you said angrily as you went to the bathroom to get ready. She just stood there mouth wide open.

" You don't like him do you? Cuz hes mine." You rolled your eyes as you came out of the bathroom fully clothed and just putting on your black eyeliner.

" I'd rather be in Gryffindor than go out with him."

" So thats a no?" You nodded.She seemed more at ease after that." You know Nott's always talking about you. You guys should go out with him again."

" No thanks, but if you like him so much, by all means go ahead." Mornings with Pansy were always like this to some extent. You had mostly gotten used to it, 6 years of her , it started rubbing on you. You more of expected it now, more than dreaded it.

Harry Potter sulked back to the Gryffindor comman room under the saftey of his invisability cloak. After Amber had left he spent awhile sitting, thinking, and staring down at the "present" she had given him. When he finially made it back to the comman room Hermione and Ron were left, sitting by the fire, looking very worried.

" Harry! Where were you, we looked everywhere." Hermione said, just as Harry entered. (He had taken off the invisability cloak to get into the Comman Room)

" Obviously not everywhere if we didn't find him." Ron pointed out. Harry chuckled.

" I was outside talking with Amber.Well talking to Amber. I don't know why I feel the need to talk to her ever since I found out Cedric was her brother."

" Its natural to want acceptance." said Hermione, "Even when his parents didn't blame you."

" Shes a dodggy character isn't she. Nothin like her brother." said Ron.

" RON!"

" sorry."

" You used to think she was pretty."

" No I thought that Slytherin that looked kinda like-oh."

"People change when your in school. They're discovering themselves." said Hermione.

" Shes nice guys. Not like most Slytherins."

"But she is a Slytherin.I still don't like the fact you were alone outside with her." siad Hermione.

" I think she might be that way because of the way she grew up. I bet shes the first Slytherin in her whole family." said Harry.

" True."

"Whats that in your pocket Harry?" asked Hermione.

" Oh no-nothing."

" Mate we can see it. Its right here." said Ron, pulling out the pack.

HARRY!" hissed Hermione. " Where'd you get those.

" Amber. She said it looked like I needed them.

" Just liek a Slytherin- you didn't smoke all the missing ones did you?"

" No! I'm not stupid, she thrw them to me as she left, and it was half empty."

" and you didn't give them back!"

"That would be alittle rude."

" Oh shut up Ron!" said Hermione,"Well anyhow you're going to give them back to her.Tommorow after classes and be careful not to get caught."

" Yeh, I guess. I'm goin to bed." said Harry, as he took back the cigarettes from Rons hands and went up to the boys dormitories. Seamus Dean and Neville were all either sleeping, or jotting down last minute points in there homework when he got up there." Hey Harry." whispered Neville, trying not to wake Seamus." Saw you going outside tonight. You do know those Slytherins like to, well you know, do stuff out there." Harry snorted.Neville was one of the last people anyone would ever expect of knowing that." On;y reason I know that is one time last year I was walking passed them and saw. Mean they are. Made fun of my gran, well everyone but that Amber. She told them it wasn't worth the time. Really thats an insult, but I'd much rather be ignored than poked fun of by some Slytherins." Harry nodded. Amber was different, and he needed her to understand what happened those years before.He shut away the pack of cugarettes in his bedside table and pulled his curtins around his four poster bed. He sat there thinking about the right way to go about it.


End file.
